Never Such a Pair
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: This is about the Doctor and a little girl character I made up. Oneshot


**Please review.**

The Doctor sat on the hill looking at his feet. The TARDIS stood only a few feet behind him. The door was closed and there wasn't a sound besides the wind rustling in the tree to his right. He looked up at the sunset. It was almost completely dark by now, and clouds almost covered the entire sky, but there were parts where the sun shown through. It was beautiful and most people would've smiled and have been happy, even the Doctor. But not right now, not after what had happened.

He looked at the tree. It's branches were thick, long, and seemed oddly inviting to him. He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the tree. The Doctor climbed up into its branches and pushed himself up out of the top of the tree. He leaned up against the trunk and watched the sunset. His eyes welled up with tears. He had failed her, she was gone and it was his own fault. And worst of all, there was nothing he could do to get her back. He sighed.

"Jack and Jenny will never forgive me," he murmured as a breeze blew through his hair. He closed his eyes for a short moment. The little blond haired, brown eyed girl came into his vision. The picture he saw was of the day he found her. He gave a small smile. She had run over to him hugging her teddybear close to her chest.

She was the spitting image of her mother, Jenny. And she had her father's flirtations smile and sarcastic tone, reminded him of Jack often. But what was weird was the fact that she was just like him as well. She always talked at 900mph, she would go on and on about the things she knew, she would start to explain something one way but than change it, and she reminded him of himself on a daily bases.

He opened his eyes to see the sun set, and the clouds covering the skyline. He sighed and started his climb down the tree. He was going to miss her never-ending enthusiasm. It didn't matter how far they had run or what they had faced, she was always exited about every when and where they went.

It made him laugh and smile all the time. He always laughed especially hard when she would grab him hand and drag him away to the TARDIS. It always knocked him off balance and he would nearly trip. Once he did trip. He hopped down to the ground and put his hands in his pockets with a sad expression.

"I'm going to miss her," he murmured. He shut his eyes tightly and allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and let out a silent sad gasp in replacement of a sob that wanted to make its way up his throat and passed his vocal cords. He swallowed down the sob and walked towards the TARDIS. He put his hand on the wood and ran his hand along the edge of the door. He opened the door and looked inside, but he just stood there, as if glued to the ground, not sure if he really could go inside without her. He would have to, he didn't have a choice.

He rested his hand on the wood and closed his eyes for a moment, getting up the strength to move his feet. He opened them and took a step towards the inside, but a noise behind him made him stop. It came again and then there was silence. He froze, listening for any movement. After a few moments of silence he took another step towards the inside. His feet felt heavy, making it even harder for him to go inside.

"You're not gonna leave without me are you?" The Doctor whirled around to see Nafalis standing about ten feet behind him. He didn't move an inch and he barely even breathed, he just looked at her. Nafalis looked back at him, she wasn't sure what he was thinking, she wasn't sure if he was happy or angry with her presence, and she was afraid to ask. But in the dark Nafalis couldn't see the tears rolling down the Doctor's face at that very moment.

Suddenly the Doctor broke into a run. He kneeled in front of the little girl and pulled her into a tight hug. Nafalis had dropped her teddybear, which she called Sam, and rapped her arms around him. The Doctor held her has tightly as he could without hurting her. He didn't care that he was crying over her because he thought he would never see her again.

"How-how did you get here?" he asked her.

"My dad found me, but I asked him if instead of home I could go with you, and he said that I could," she told him. "That noise you heard was his vortex manipulator." The Doctor smiled. Good old Jack, he was an annoying basterd most of the time, but all in all he was a pretty good guy. The Doctor picked up Nafalis. The Doctor put his foot under Sam and kicked him up to her. Nafalis giggled a bit at the trick, it never got old no matter how many times he did it.

"Where shall we go m'lady?" he asked walking into the TARDIS. She giggled again.

"Anywhere! And Anywhen," she added. He laughed a bit as he sat her down. He snapped his fingers and the doors closes. Hearing her make time puns, sayings, and cursing time and space would always be funny to him. The Doctor and a child, there was never such a pair in the universe that was better than this one…

**If I get enough reviews requesting it I may continue their adventure**


End file.
